Princess incognito
by moku.moku-ichi-ren
Summary: Cagalli is the princess of Orb, homeschooled ever since. but she wants to experience the life of a normal girl, so her father agrees on letting her study high school in a normal high school. who will she meet and how will they influence her? r&r! axc fic!


Author's notes:

Orb here is a country much like England with monarchy and stuff like that. No plants, no coordinators, just plain people here

And Luna and Meyrin are fraternal twins (because I want them in the same class)

And age differences are very minimal here since the GSDestiny cast are about the same age as the GSeed cast.

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed or gundam seed destiny… poor lil old me.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Ah high school, essential years to growing teens. Without passing high school, they would not be able to cope well with the so called "real world". Then again, high school could already be considered the "real world", especially for these teens who knows nothing less about life.

"Young Lady! Come back here this instant!"

A blonde girl with fiery amber eyes turned around with a scowl to face her nanny. She was about to go in the school gates of the famous Archangel High, wearing the standard uniform, a black and white checkered skirt that reached her knees, a blue vest, and a white long sleeve plus a neck tie which on her case was tied clumsily. Her hair was in a mess, and her designer bag slung loosely around her body. She looked as if she had been tossed and turned in a tumble dryer.

"Come back here and let me tie your hair" Myrna, the nanny said, gesturing the pink scrunchie in her hand.

Cagalli growled.

"This is humiliating Myrna, can't you see it's my first day of high school!" She hissed.

"That's why you can't go in there looking like an absolute mess." Her bodyguard, Ledonir Kisaka, said from the passenger seat of the black SUV "Come on now Princess!"

Cagalli's eyes widened, some students were already going the school, and she had not wanted anyone to know what her real status is.

She is, after all, Cagalli Yula Attha, the crown princess of Orb, one of the strongest independent nations in the world. Being a princess, she was home-schooled her entire life, but was given a chance to attend a normal high school, with minimal surveillance, under the condition that she do not do anything stupid like last time…

Thankfully, no one took the title seriously, but some girls, two red heads that looked alike, snickered. The short haired one said "I would've died if my father called me my baby name in public."

The other just nodded her head, making her red pigtails bounce all over the place.

Cagalli sighed a sigh of absolute relief and grabbed the scrunchie from her nanny.

"Never again should you guys call me that when we are at school" She whispered hastily.

"Good bye then!"

And she ran, just in time as the gates were being closed, tying her blonde hair in a messy ponytail.

**0.o**

Cagalli fidgeted in her seat. She was in the principal's office, waiting for him. Since she was a new student who happens to enroll a week and a half late, she had to go through him.

"Where in the world is that old coot at?" she shouted to no one in particular.

One of the things Cagalli hated was waiting, she can be very patient with proper pretense, but that guy was taking as long as hell to get there.

The bell had rung ten minutes ago and the hall outside was already silent. She was musing on whatever it was, when the door suddenly opened to admit a brunette with blue eyes.

"Hi there!" She greeted, with unbelievable perkiness "Is the principal in already?"

Cagalli shook her head "Still not here."

"oh." she closed the door "Are you by any chance the new student?'

"I guess so..."

"Well then, I'm Mirriallia Hawwe, but you can call me Milly. Very nice to meet you..."

"Yula, Yula... Seiran" Cagalli cringed at saying her fake last name.

Nevertheless, she shook the outstretched hand with a warm smile.

"Yula Seiran ei"

Cagalli cringed

"So this is your first day here, and the principal told me tour you around school and all that. You're in the same class as me, right?"

"Don't really now... I was supposed to get my schedule from the principal but he still isn't here..."

"I see," she said with a smile "Just so you know, if you need any help, any help at all regarding your studies, you can ask me, or any of my friends, for help."

Cagalli smiled wider. She couldn't believer her luck, it was her first day at school and she already met such a swell classmate!

'High School is going to be a breeze!' she thought.

"Milly!" The door opened to let in a pretty red headed girl. Her blue eyes were shining with excitement as she grabbed both hands of Milly "You won't believe what happened! Just after you left, the teacher started assigning partners for the major first semester Health project we would have and guess who you and yours truly got!"

Milly groaned "Please don't tell me I got Dearka Elsman, again!"

"Well, then I'll just tell you that you got the tanned blonde with an ego to fill up the Atlantic!" she said, not in a sarcastic manner, but in a really glad manner… "And I got paired up with hottie Sting Oakley and Lacus, as usual, with Kira. But that wasn't the best news! Meer, Lunamaria, and Meyrin were all going for Athrun Zala, as usual, but Ms. Natarle, having heard enough of their avid fandom, decided on the unthinkable! She paired Athrun with the new girl! I pity that girl, with three amazons going after her neck before she could get introduced into class, and having a playboy for a partner!"

"Don't scare Yula, Fllay!"

That was the only time that the red head, who was named Fllay, noticed Cagalli.

"Hi! I'm Fllay Allester!" she said with a wave.

"Hi…" Cagalli said with a small voice.

"This is Yula Seiran," Milly said gesturing to Cagalli "the new student."

"I see! Is that your natural hair color? It's so beautiful." She reached out to stroke Cagalli's blonde locks.

"It is…" Cagalli said, not really sure how to react.

Nevertheless, she felt butterflies ebbing inside because she met another swell classmate in Fllay.

"Well then, shouldn't the three of us be in class now?"

"We're still waiting for the principal, for Yula's schedule and all."

Fllay shrugged "She's in our class right? That would mean we have the same schedule. And for the and all part, we can come back for it later."

"That sounds like an idea. How about it Yula?"

Cagalli smiled. "Sure!"

'High school will definitely be a breeze!'

After a few minutes of their departure from the principal's office, a rather harried looking man in his late 30s entered the room. He had brown hair and tanned skin and a scar on his face. He was panting as he looked around the room, a bag of exquisite Café Arabica in his hands.

"Princess?" he called.

He opened the drawers, looked under the tables and chairs, and then slowly realized his worst fear had materialized: he had lost the princess!

And with cold sweat, he started screaming like a little girl.

**o.0**

It was a long walk to their classroom, but Cagalli enjoyed chatting with the two. Her mind was set on winning everyone's favor and to please her father, which she thought would be as easy as finishing off the last piece of banana cream pie.

But as she opened the classroom door…

"Ms. Natarle! This can't be happening! You just can't partner Athrun with anybody!" a pink haired girl said, slamming her open palms on the teacher's table.

"Yeah Ms. Natarle! You can choose either of us three if you want!" The red head that commented on Cagalli being called her baby name added.

"Or choose the three of us Ms. Natarle!" the red head with the pigtails shouted.

Cagalli noticed that the whole class was very calm, as if a scene like this wasn't new news. But the teacher, Ms. Natarle as she remembered Fllay say, was about to hit her last nerve.

Since her two companions were just standing there, she decided to make herself known, and so, with a loud voice, she said,

"Ms. Natarle…"

Unfortunately, that made her snap.

"WHAT!? IF IT'S ABOUT THE PAIRINGS, I DO NOT CARE AND I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY - "

"MS. NATARLE!"

The whole class went silent, even the three girls who were bombarding the teacher with innumerable head aching shrieks were quiet.

It was the principal. He grabbed the teacher's hand and whispered hastily to her ear.

Natarle's eyes suddenly widened as she realized who she was shouting at.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I'm deeply ashamed!" Ms. Natarle said, bowing in front of Cagalli.

Cagalli just stood there, eyes also wide as saucers, at having the experience of shouting at her like that. Nobody shouted in her face like that, not even her father. Never in her life did her father raise his voice like that to her.

'Is this really how it's going to be in the real world?'

"I'm really sorry for that Ms…" he took a peek at his palm which was covered in writings "Seiran. Ms. Natarle was just having her PMS!"

He laughed at his own pun, but only crickets echoed through the silent classroom plus the irritated growl of Ms. Natarle.

" ahem Okay class, this is your new classmate" peek at his hand "Yula Seiran! The daughter of," another look at his hand, "A business man, not a king or anything! And she lives in," looks at his hand again "A condominium south of here, not a mansion, and she" looks at palm "rides an SUV to school, not a limo! So please be nice to her!"

And with that, he exited the room with a pirouette.

Everybody just watched him with shocked expressions. Cagalli's hand flew to her head, 'so High school won't really be a breeze…'

"Okay everyone, show's over. Mere, Luna, Meyrin, go back to your seats. You too Fllay and Milly. And Ms. Yula, since the principal has done the liberty of introducing you to our class, you can go to your seat now, which is…"

She looked at the class. Milly and Fllay were sitting besides each other, and there were no empty seats close to them.

Natarle was about to point at the seat besides a guy with black hair. But Cagalli saw the evil glare he has been throwing at her direction with those red eyes of his and so she nudged the teacher's shoulders.

"How about…"

The teacher was then about to point to a seat besides the pink haired amazon, but since she too was glaring badly at her, she nudged the teacher again.

"Next to Athrun Zala." She finally said. "Who will also be your partner for our project. There he is."

She was pointing to… a gorgeous hunk. He was indeed gorgeous, with midnight blue hair falling smoothly, framing his fair face, his dark emerald eyes, looking at her, and his mouth, formed in a smirk. His face rested on his hand, the fingers of his other hand tapping rhythmically on his table. He was staring at her and she couldn't help but blush.

The walk to her chair felt like an eternity, with his gaze making her feel naked. At last, she reached her chair and sat there, hanging her bag on the back of her chair.

"Now class, get your notebooks and start copying!" and with a swish of her short hair, Ms. Natarle started writing the guidelines of the project on the board.

"So" the guy beside her said "your name's Yula."

"Yes" she squeaked. She brought out her notebook and just looked ahead, still blushing.

"Well, I'm Athrun Zala, very pleased to meet you." he stretched out his hands.

Cagalli shook it. He had a strong grip, and his hand was warm.

"Pleased to meet you too" she said with a smile.

"Oh my god!" the girl behind her suddenly said "Is that an Arthur Trine original?!"

Cagalli turned to see the red head with pigtails admiring her bag.

"M-hm" she said with a nod.

Arhtur Trine was her sort of personal stylist, whatever she wore came from him, including her uniform. It doesn't show, but her vest was made of cotton polymer, lighter than any other material, and her skirt was lined with silk inside, since the heavy material might irritate her skin. He was also a world renowned designer who has been in the fashion industry since he was eighteen.

"I'm Meyrin, by the way" she touched the AT emblem on the keychain of the bag "Isn't this from his spring collection? I heard it isn't release in stores yet, how'd you get one."

"My father got it straight from the runway when he was in Par-…" Cagalli covered her mouth. What in the world did she just say? No one would be able to buy straight from the runway unless that someone had a status like her!

"You guys must be loaded then!" Meyrin said. She continued playing with the key chain. "MY father couldn't do that since he is such a stingy dad!"

Cagalli couldn't help but release a sigh of relief.

"What business does your father do anyway?" Athrun asked, looking at her intently.

"He's into real estate." She said.

"Real estate? My mom's into real estate too. Maybe your dad knows her."

"I don't think so" she suddenly said "We're just new here and all so I doubt your mom has heard of her"

"I see"

"If the two of you are discussing something else other than the project, I may have to seat the two of you apart." Ms. Natarle said, appearing out of nowhere, with her hands on her hips.

"We were talking about the project, Ms. Natarle." Athrun said.

That was when it hit Cagalli "What is the project?" mouthed to Milly who was seated three seats to he left.

Milly mouthed something back, but Cagalli could not understand it.

"And what connection does the occupation of one's parents have to do with this project, Mr. Zala?"

"Well, Ms. Natarle, how could the two of us act like a teenage couple faced with the problem of having a baby at seventeen when we don't even know the first thing about each other?"

"Act like what?!" Cagalli suddenly said, standing up abruptly. "That's the project? Act liked I've been knocked up by some guy and end up getting pregnant?"

The whole class just stared at her, while Athrun had an amused grin on his face.

"And I guess you're mad because your thinking that would never happen to you?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"And why would it?" she mumbled, sitting back on her chair with and embarrassed blush, remembering the question her father gave her the night before…

"_Why aren't you bringing any condoms?"_

"_They're for guys dad!" said a very red Cagalli "Besides, do you actually think I'd go that low?!"_

_Her bearded father just shrugged and continued reading the paper "Guys nowadays can forget to bring their condoms. Anyway, you might end up doing what most teens your age are doing."_

"Because you're sitting next to me" Athrun whispered as Ms. Natarle walked back to the board.

"Don't you think you're getting too cocky?"

He shrugged "No, I'm just stating the truth."

Boy, was she starting to get irked by him.

(To be continued... 0.o)

* * *

No, this will not be a lemon fic., I am still a minor

It is a high school fic, so I guess health talks like that are pretty much normal.

By the way readers, I would like to ask you if you would want me to also post an Athrun centric version of this fic.

The decision is in your hands, so please read and review

Don't worry; updates will be done on the same time (except for this chap) so spoilers won't happen.

Why would I do it? Well because I think that some might want to see this fic in Athrun's perspective and all that… if I get at least ten yes on my reviews, then I shall post it ASAP

So read and review ya'll out there!


End file.
